1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to mobile video systems, and more specifically, to a mobile video system having a pivotable display attached to a video player.
2. Description of Related Art
As society becomes more mobile and therefore spends a greater amount of time traveling and away from home, demand rises for electronic appliances and devices once traditionally confined to the home environment to be mobile as well. As such, portable and wireless devices such as cellular phones, portable TVs and DVD players, and laptop computers have become increasingly popular. Recently, consoles having video cassette players and screens have been mounted on the floors of vehicles, facilitating video entertainment on the road. In addition, consoles having video players and monitors have been mounted to the ceilings of vehicles for viewing by passengers. In both cases, the video player and monitor cannot be removed from the console or interior of a vehicle. Thus, videos may only be viewed with such systems when occupying the vehicle. This can be inconvenient on family trips for example, where a movie the passengers are watching might be interrupted when stopping at a motel without a VCR, and could not be continued until the trip is resumed. There is also a risk of theft of the video system and corresponding damage to the vehicle when the vehicle is unattended.
Although portable or small TVs with video cassette players can be used inside cars, it is difficult to affix such devices to the interior of a vehicle. When not secured, such devices can become a hazard inside a moving vehicle.
Accordingly, a portable video display and video player which can be conveniently viewed and operated in a variety of environments, including inside vehicles, is highly desirable.